iCan't Help But Smile
by BehindClosedEyes
Summary: MultiChapter fanfic. What If Freddie excepted Sam and how she felt about him but what if something happened that could destroy everything they only just started. Sorry about the sucky summary.


Decided to write another Seddie/iCarly Fanfic. This one is different…way different than the one I first wrote. This will be a multiband chapter fanfics ONLY IF I get many comments and reviews. I don't own nothing lol…

"Sorry." Sam let out a quick mumble, her eyes following his. "It's cool." Freddie blinked, shrugging his shoulders slightly. After a few seconds of staring, Freddie's eyes fell to the concrete, trying his best to not make complete eye contact with Sam. He was having a hard believing what had just happened. It felt more like a dream to him, but to Sam, it felt like her worst nightmare. She felt like crying. She couldn't believe she threw herself at him like that. Soon, her own sad glaze fell upon the ground.

"I…" Sam broke the silence that lingered in the courtyard but her soft attempt was interrupted by something she didn't expect. Freddie had let out a soft chuckle, which soon became a thick laugh. Glaring back up at the teen, Sam found Freddie with his head in his hand, hiding his eyes from her. After a few moment of laughter, Freddie sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "What's so funny Benson?" Sam snapped, her cheeks flaring a bright red. Shaking his head slightly, Freddie gazed up, his eyes instantly connecting with Sam's.

Gasping softly, Sam watched, stunned, as Freddie, who was smiling tenderly. His eyes were filled with affection and something that Sam couldn't describe. Slowly, Freddie took a few steps towards her. Taking a step back in defense, Sam felt she couldn't breath. What was he going to do? Was he going to just walk away and leave her there? Was he going to just treat it like it was just a bad joke, or did that kiss mean more to him than he was letting on?

Within those few steps, Freddie had wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled her close against him. "Wh-what are you." Sam nearly began to panic before Freddie leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips.

First, Sam's body grew ridged before she softly melted into his. Draping her arms around his shoulders, Sam softly touched his hair before intertwining her fingers together. After a few sweet moments, the two leaned back, smiling at each other.

"Did we…?" Sam giggled, which felt weird to her. She never giggled in front of Freddie. "Yeah, twice." Freddie smiled, tightening his grip around her. A mixture of joy and bliss flowed through Sam like a gushing waterfall. Pulling herself closer to Freddie, Sam laid her head down on his shoulder and hugged him tightly. Freddie followed by fitting his head perfectly in the crock of her neck. "I hate you." Sam smiled, letting out a sigh of pure relief, her eyes closed tightly. "I hate you too." Freddie chuckled, taking in her sweet scent.

Opening her eyes, Sam found herself starting at a wide eye and confused Carly, spying through the courtyard windows. "Carly!" Sam jumped, pulling herself away from Freddie. Jumping at her sudden scream, Freddie released Sam and spun around with her, his eyes connecting with Carly's. Gasping, Carly turn and took off back into the school. Without a second thought, Sam took off after her, calling Carly's name. Just as Freddie was about to follow, his phone buzzed in this pocket. "Hello?" He asked hastily. He paused, listening to the other line. "Mo-mom, calm down. Now, what's wrong?" His voice was stern but slightly unsteady. Listening to his mother's cries, Freddie's once bright eyes faded and his face whitened. "No…" A soft gasp exited his lips.

"Carly, stop!" Sam chased Carly without the school, including Gibby and Spencer, who was finally released from the stimulus chamber. Finally chasing her down to the front corridor, Sam grabbed Carly by the wrist and pulled her to a stop right in front of their lockers. Carly's shoulders were slightly shaking and her hair was hiding her face from Sam. Carly let out an inaudible mumble Sam couldn't understand. "What?" Sam tried to keep her voice as calm as she could. "How long…?" Carly snapped, still hiding her face. "How long what?" Sam asked, confused. "How long have you loved Freddie?" Carly spun around, nearly snarling at Sam, tears streaking her cheeks. "Carly, I…" "How long, Sam?" Carly snatched her wrist away from the shocked Sam. "I-I don't know. I guess around the time we first kissed…" Sam wasn't just admitting that to Carly but also herself. She had never really thought about how long she had liked Freddie the way she did. "I you promised, 'no more secrets'." Carly felt hurt and betrayed. She couldn't believe what had happened, what was happening. "I was going to tell you. I was hoping after I got you and Freddie off my back about Brad, I could've the chance to come talk to you…" Sam's eyes fell to the floor. "I'm sorry…" Sam was nearly falling to pieces before Carly. Her shoulders began to shake and she kept fighting the urge to cry.

"Sam, I…" "Carly! Sam!" Both girls turned their heads to find Brad running towards them. "What?" Sam fight herself from snapped at him. "It's Freddie. He just bolted. He seemed upset about something." Both girls glanced at each other. "Did he say what was up?" Sam asked, worried. "He didn't say anything. He just wanted me to tell you two he left and he'll call you guys later." "Thanks Brad." Carly turned her attention back at Sam who was actually now half way down the hall. "Sam, where're you going?" She turned, walking backwards, "Well we just can't stand here. If something was wrong with the two of us, Freddie wouldn't just stand around and do nothing. C'mon, we have to find him." Sam then turned forward and took off down the hall, towards the courtyard. "Thanks again, Brad." Carly spoke before running off to catch up with Sam.

Without stopping, both girls ran out into the courtyard and took off down the sidewalk, towards the Bushwell. Sam nearly outran Carly a few times before reaching the apartment complex. Entering the front doors, both Carly and Sam nearly ran poor Freddie who was exiting side elevator. Their fears peaked when they caught sight of his duffle bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Freddie, what is going on?" Sam demanded, gesturing towards his bag. He sighed, both Carly and Sam saw in his face, in his eyes, something bad had happened. "Freddie?" Sam asked softly. "My aunt on my dad's side passes away about an hour ago…Mom's having me take a plane to Georgia to meet my cousin." While his eyes were facing the girls, he was staring passed them. "Oh, my gosh, Freddie. I'm so sorry." Carly cupped her hands over her mouth. "I can't really say 'it's okay' but we did know she has been sick for a long while now." Freddie shrugged weakly, readjusting his bag.

Silence broke out between the three but Sam broke the silence. "Well…How long are you gonna be gone?" "About 4 days." "But what about your semester project." Carly questioned. "It's okay, the apps done. Brad just has to tweak a few things and then he's gonna hand it in for the both of us. My mom is gonna call the school money and tell them what's going on." Freddie's voice sound weak and tired. "Well you better call us when you get there." Sam snapped. Freddie noticed something about Sam he really didn't see before. She was worried about him, she was sad for him…She wanted to be there with him…"I will." "Promise?" Sam questioned harshly. Rolling his eyes weakly with a smiling Freddie promised. Taking a step forward, Freddie gave Carly a hug goodbye. She only held him for a few seconds before they broke apart. Turning, Sam pulled Freddie close. "I'm coming back, Sam." Freddie weakly chuckled. Hugging her close, Carly watched as Freddie leaned down and kissed Sam's temple before releasing her. Sighing, Sam stood beside Carly as they watched Freddie exit the Bushwell and enter the Taxi that had been waiting for him. Once the taxi was out of sight Sam leaned against the wall, already clutching her cell phone. "This is going to be 4 long days…" She groaned.


End file.
